Nesia Sakit?
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Indonesia sakit?semua heboh dan berencana menjenguknya. Apa yang akan terjadi?.


**Nyahahahaha kembali dengan author sarap dengan fic sarapnya pula 8D. senang banget pas suatu pagi (lupa hari apa) status fb nya KIRISAKI 'HANA' yang menyatakan bahwa Indonesia udah diresmiin di FFN. **

**Maaf juga kalau Vi kembali nelantarin Fear Garden. Oyabun, Vi bingung mo matiin kamu tapi banyak yang kontra nya T^T.**

**Titile: Nesia Sakit?**

**Rate: T karena bahasa yang tidak disensor**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Bang Hide**

**Warning: OOC, BL, Nation Name, Abal sangat. Don't Like Don't Read**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, para Nation-tan yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Indonesia. Meraka diajak oleh Kederla—Netherlands karena mendengar kabar bahwa personifikasi Negara Indonesia itu sakit parah. Entah apa penyakitnya, tapi menurut kabar dari Kanguru-nya Aussie, Indonesia sakit demam. Dan entah kenapa menyebar gossip tentang penyakit Indonesia dari masing-masing pet. Seperti, Gajahnya Thailand mengatakan bahwa Indonesia sakit Malaria. Pochi mengatakan bahwa Indonesia kena Ebola, Puffin memberi tahu majikannya bahwa Indonesia stroke, kata Gilbird Indonesia kena flu singapore, dan Tony menebak bahwa Indonesia kena** AYAN**.

"Sumpah ya, kalo Nesia gue tercinta mati gara-gara Flu Singapore, gue ga segan-segan jajah tuh Negara upil!" Kata Netherlands sambil menekan terus klakson mobilnya.

"Dan kalo Indonesia mati gara-gara kita terjebak macet dan mengakibatkan dia telat dibawa ke rumah sakit, gue DOR mobil-mobil warna biru yang tulisannya angkutan dalam kota ntu, sumpah! Gue gemes banget ini!" Switzerland sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan senapan andalannya dari dalam kemeja kuningya.

"Kak, sabar"

"DAN GUE GA MAU MATI MEMBUSUK GARA-GARA MACET, KAMPRET!" Kali ini England mulai kehilangan imej gentleman dan kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata indahnya. Sangat indah dan berseni #plak.

"Ther, lu telpon Jawa dulu sono kali aja dia tau jalan pintasnya" Usul Gilbert barusan membuat seisi mobil bahagia dan sejahtera kaya motto nya KB #ngelantur .

"Tumben otak lu jalan, sem" Ejek Lovino

"Che, otak gue kan oh-so-very-AWESOME, ya wajar aja kali"

Selanjutnya, Netherlands langsung memencet handphone Blu*berry nya dan mencari kontak bertuliskan 'Calon Ade Ipar Gue 1' ,setelah menemukannya Netherlands menekan tombol calling dan mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan, silahkan hub-" Netherlands langsung membanting handphonenya dengan napsunya.

"Napa Lu?" Tanya America

"Gue lupa kalo si Jawa itu suka gonta-ganti nomor! Demi apa, dari semua adek-adeknya Nesia dia yang paling centil dan ALAY!" Sewot Netherlands sambil kembali mencari kontak di phonebooknya. Kali ini dia memencet kontak bertuliskan,'Sumatera Calon Ade Ipar Paling Kalem' .

"Kediaman Indonesia disini, kalo mau nagih tagihan telepon, minta langsung ke Jawa aja dia yang bikin tagihan kami membengkak gara-gara internet atau apalah itu. Dan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut" Ucap Sumatera sambil menyetel lagu Cinta Satu Malam remix version yang mengakibatkan Bad Trio langsung joget ditempat karena Netherlands me-loudspeaker handphonenya.

'My God, Seme gue . . .' Batin Romano

"Mat,ini gue Netherlands, tau jal-" 

"Mat, Mat. Nama gue Sumatera, bukan Mamat"

"Oke, maapin gue. Tau jalan pintas kaga? Gue kejebak macet soalnya"

Dan Sumatera pun berbaik hati member tahu jalan pintas untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari kemacetan. Tapi entah memang hanya itu jalan pintasnya atau Sumatera sengaja member tahu jalan yang sangat tidak layak dilalaui.

**30 minutes ago . . . **

"WOII SUMATERA KELUAR LU!" Sewot Netherlands

"Oh, lu—kalian udah nyampe, gimana perjalanan kalian, menyenangkan?" Ucap Sumatera sambil tersenyum mengejek

"KALO LU BUKAN ADEK NESIA, GUE BUNUH LU!" Kali ini Prussia mengeluarkan kalimat indahnya.

"Iya iya, lupakan soal pejalanan kalian melewati peternakan ayam, kubangan babi maupun konstruksi bangunan. Silahkan masuk sekarang" Kata Sumatera santai sambil bersiul ria tanpa memperdulikan deathglare tamu-tamunya, serta 'kolkolkolkolkol' nya Russia.

"Tadaima" Ucap Japan sopan

"Ini bukan rumah lu lagi, japan" Kata Indonesia sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"NE-NESIA?"

"Ko-kok lu keliatan sehat banget?" Tanya America sambil melepas kacamatanya dan mengucek-ucek matanya, kali aja rabunnya sudah bertambah parah.

"Ye, kalian pengen gue sakit apa?"

"Ve-vee~ menurut teman-teman, kamu sakit parah, vee~" Sangkal Italy sambil ber 'Ve~' ria.

"Sakit? Emang kalian denger gue sakit kapan dah?" Tanya Indonesia sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Eh? Kalo ga salah . . . ." Ucap Germany sambil melirik kakaknya, Prussia. Prussia hanya nyengir kuda.

"3 minggu lalu ehehehehe" Jawab Prussia

"Yaelah, gue udah sembuh dari zaman Pattimura ditangkep kali"

"Loh, emang lu sakit apaan sih?" Tanya Spain

"Demam biasa, bukannya kalian udah dikasih tau Australia penyebab gue ga ikut rapat kan?"

"Err. . . gue tau dari Gilbird kalo lu kena Flu Singapore"

"Hah?"

"Sa-saya tahu dari Pocchi kalau Indonesia-san tertular Ebola"

"Abang dari Puffinnya si Iceland, katanya mon cheri stroke" Kata Francis sambil tebar pesona seperti biasa.

"Ya Allah" Indonesia hanya bisa beristighfar dan mengelus dadanya serta sweatdrop parah. Dari demam kok bisa ke Ebola sama stroke , bagaimana bisa? .

"Kata Tony lu kena ayan, gue kaget juga ngeliat lu sehat dan ga bertingkah aneh" Kali ini America memberi tahu infonya.

"Ayan? Gue?" kali ini Indonesia benar-benar mau nangis, dirinya dikira ayan. Poor Nesia.

"sabar, Nesia" Netherlands memeluk Indonesia dipojokan (karena Indonesia kini pundung dipojokan). Inilah yang dinamakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Netherlands mengengkat jempolnya dan tersenyum kearah teman-temannya.

"Yes, akhirnya gue berhasil memeluk Nesia tanpa perlawanan. Gitu kata Netherlands" Jelas Spain yang merupakan translator dari semua arti tatapan Netherlands.

"KAMPRET! LEPASIN KAKAK GUE!" Malaysia tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Netherlands agar lepas dari Indonesia

"NGAPAIN LU GANGGU ACARA GUE, COPYCAT!" Kali ini Netherlands melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram kerah baju Malaysia

"LU! ENAK AJA PEGANG-PEGANG KAKAK GUE, INDO PUNYA GUE TAU! KEPALA TULIP GEBLEK!"

"COPYCAT! LU YANG GA PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN AMA KAKAK LU! KEBUDAYAAN NESIA LU AKUIN SEMUA! SEKARANG LU MAU NGAKUIN NESIA PUNYA LU JUGA?"

"Mas, Kapslok, mas. Matiin mas"

"LU NGANIAYA KAKAK GUE SAMPE 3 ABAD! LU BELUM PUAS HAH? AYO BERANTEM SINI!"

"CEBOL SIALAN!"

"KEPALA TULIP!"

"COPYCAT!"

"HARUSNYA NEGARA LU TUH HARUSNYA NAMANYA SEALAND! NEGARA LU DARI AER SEMUA! HAHAHAHAH"

Dan di kediaman Finland, Sealand tiba-tiba bersin.

"BRENGSEK!"

"DIAM!"

Semua melirik kearah Indonesia yang sedang dikelilingi aura hitam.

"Diam atau ku**santet** kalian!" Oke, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendiamkan pertengkaran Netherlands-Malaysia. Santet? Oh, Jangankan Norway, England pun bisa nangis kejer kalau mendengar kata Santet.

"Bagus, anak baik" senyum Indonesia.

"Indonesia-san, ternyata . . . ."

"Bermuka dua, da"

"Gue udah tau pas rapat Asean-China, aru"

"Dan itu sangat mengerikan, ana"

"Nah, karena sudah malam, kita makan sekarang. Dan lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini" Ucap Indonesia sambil mengambil pisau nya, "Dan jangan membuat kekacauan lagi, ya" dan kali ini dia mengacungkan pisaunya dengan aura hitam.

**O.W.A.R.I**

**Ending yang sangat aneh. Dan maaf fic Vi emang sangat abal OAQ.**

**See Next Fic \^w^/.**


End file.
